


A Man

by Azamatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All about one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request to try and dabble in some Merlin related poetry. Now poetry isn't my forté, but I tried my hardest. I know this is more poetry than a story, so I apologise !

A man who's destiny isn't as clear as cut glass

A man who's destiny will soon come to pass

A man who's life is as hard as stone

A man who's destined to end up alone

A man who's torn between what's wrong and right

A man who strives to live in the light

A man who will wait forever more

For he feels no pain, as his heart is torn.


End file.
